


Fern Winchester

by DeadRose981



Series: Fern Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon, F/M, Romance, Sibling, angel - Freeform, castiel love, dead, fan fiction, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: Fern Winchester had gone between traveling with her father, and taking care of her little brother since she was 7. But she always felt like she was missing something. Until her father sent her out to find a man in Jericho, California.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fern, I need you to go to Jericho, California. There's a case there that I need you to look into."

"Alright, am I meeting you there?" I asked my father from over the phone as I flipped an egg over in the pan.

"No sweetie. I have some business elsewhere." I sighed. Again with the 'business elsewhere' bullshit.

"Dad, I have business too. Taking care of Adam."

"I know, but that's not the only reason I'm sending you there. I need you to find someone."

"Like who?" I pulled toast out of the toaster, buttering it. "If you're saying someone and it turns out to be Bobby again, I swear to god."

"No. You need to find a man named Dean. I think he's going to be following my trail to Jericho." I stopped, not caring about the egg that was going to start burning.

"Do you need me to find him as in...?"

"Find him and work with him. He's important to me." I sighed, flipping the egg and putting cheese on it.

"What am I supposed to tell Adam? He's 16! I can't keep running out on him like this dad."

"I know. But we have to keep the family business a secret, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes. "It's not his mother that we're trying to avenge." I ignored this comment and finished making my little brother his breakfast.

"How will I know that this man is the real Dean?" I asked.

"He'll be driving my car. It's not a very big town, but just go to my motel room and wait there. I'll text you the address." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Let me say goodbye to Adam and I'll head out."

"That's my girl. Don't forget your badges." He said, hanging up. I slammed down my cell phone, growling. I took out the egg and put it on the bread, calling down my brother. Adam ran down stairs for his breakfast. What an early riser. All ready for school and ready to chow down.

"Who were you on the phone with, Fern?" He asked, taking a bite of the egg sandwich.

"Just dad." I replied, shrugging.

"What did Winchester want?" He asked, his voice dry.

"He just needs and extra hand at the shop." I lied, my heart squeezing. "And since when do you call dad 'Winchester?'"Adam huffed.

"First he gives only you his last name, then he calls for only you? How unfair!" I ruffled his hair.

"Half siblings buddy." I said, grabbing my kitty hoodie. Most hunters prefer flannel. I prefer my black hoodie with kitty ears.

"So what? I'm still his kid." Adam huffed, taking another bite.

"I'll be back in a few days. Tell mum I love her." I called, rushing out. She wasn't my mom, but she raised me when my mom was killed.

I climbed into my sleek black car and sped off. To find this...Dean.


	2. Jericho, California Pt 1

The journey to Jericho California from Windom, Minnesota was a day and three hours and it sucked. Not even halfway through I was already grumbling, my stomach growling, and boredom eating my mind. Why did dad have to send me? Ugh, I know I was his only daughter, but come on. This was honestly ridiculous.

"A day and three hours." I grumbled, pulling into the motel that my father was staying at. He had already told me that he wasn't going to be waiting for me, but luckily he had signed me in under his name so I wouldn't have any trouble. I was his baby girl, so he wouldn't take the chance of something happening to me.

Yeah, that's why he raised me into the business.

I grabbed my duffle bag and went to the front office, getting my key. I quickly found the room dad had been staying in, unlocking the door. I looked around, wrinkling my nose. Jesus, this place was a mess and it smelled like day old fast food burgers.

"Jesus, do you have to leave all this shit lying around." I said under my breath, throwing my bag on the bed. I rolled up my sleeves, exposing the scars on my arms from previous hunts and personal activities. I stretched, feeling my joints loosen. God, driving could really take it out of you. I looked at the walls, impressed by what daddy dearest had already worked together. I looked closer, reading the lore that littered the walls.

"White woman..." I whispered, slightly confused. I should've asked dad about what was going on before I blindly jumped in. Again.

Suddenly, I heard the floor boards creak. I whipped around, taking out the hand gun I had stowed in the back on my pants, finger on the trigger and a steady hand. There were two men before me, one tall, one short. The taller man had short fluffy brown hair, a toned body, and his face reminded me of a puppy dog. The shorter man also had brown hair, but it kind of looked like it was gelled up in the front. His brilliant green eyes shone through the think mud that covered his entire body.

"Who are you?" The muddy man demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." I growled, not backing down. I had fucked up men bigger then them. Their biggest problem was that they didn't take my body type and gender into consideration.

"What are you doing here?" The taller man demanded, taking a step towards me.

"Back the fuck up, bitch." I yelled, shooting a warning shot at his foot, barely missing. The man jumped back, dropping his gun. What a dumbass.

"Start talking!" The muddy one demanded.

"I'm signed in under this room, jackass." I said, training my gun at him.

"What?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Me and my father are signed in under this room." I said, narrowing mine as well. Then something clicked. "Wait, is one of you Dean?" The muddy man froze, not even his hands shaking. I shook my head, sliding my gun back into my jeans. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You didn't ask." He said, not lowering his gun. "How do you know who I am?"

"My father told me to come here to find you. Said you were on his tail."

"Who's your father?" The taller one demanded, having already picked up his gun and had it trained back on me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are sasquatch?" I growled, glaring at him. "I was told to find Dean, and that's it. Not you."

"Well looks like you got both of us." Dean said, still pointing his fucking gun at me.

"Man will you put that fucking thing down? If  you're going to shoot me then shoot me, don't just keep point that thing at me." Dean didn't budge, and I rolled my eyes, walking over to my duffle bag.

"Who is your father?"  Sasquatch asked me. I huffed, irritated.

"John Winchester." I said. Their eyes grew cold, so I threw my hands up in the air. "Oh come on, what do you want me to say?"

"You're a liar." Dean said, eyes still narrowed.

"Well, how would I know to find you?" I asked. "He told me you were special to him, and specifically said to find you and NOT kill you. And that you'd be driving his 1967 Chevy Impala?"

"Coincidence." he said. I threw up my hands again. What was this guys deal. "What is your name?"

"Fern Winchester." I said, sitting down on the bed. God, talking to these two was exhausting.

"Fern Winchester died years ago." Dean said, his aim faltering. I scoffed.

"Well, I am not dead." I said, ruffling through my duffle bag, double checking everything was there. Dean was starting to really bore me. I stopped and looked back over, seeing Dean put his gun away. He nodded his head at his partner.

"Okay. Before I actually believe you're actually Fern, I'm going to need to do a couple tests." I saw the taller man look at Dean like he was crazy.

"Dean, do you know something I don't?" he asked.

"Sam, later." He said, walking forward. "Give me your arm." I held out my arm, flinching slightly when he brought out a knife. He raised his eyebrow, smiling slightly. He thought he had caught me. Whatever. Not the first time I had felt a knife's kiss. I held my arm, putting out a bored expression, and felt the knife slice through my skin. Nothing happened, and Dean frowned. He took out a flask, and sprinkled holy water on my face. I wiped my face when he was done, frowning. He did a few more tests, then lowered himself down to eye level.

"Fern...It's really you." He said, his voice cracking.

"Uhm...yeah..." I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dean?" Sam asked, putting his gun away and walking over. Dean stood up, walking to the bathroom.

"I have to clean up." Dean said, wiping his eyes. Dean quickly walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Sam and I alone. We sat in uncomfortable silence. Sam walked over to window, looking out.

"Shit." Sam said, rushing to the bathroom. "Dean, we got company." I walked to the window, looking out. There were some cops outside, talking to the owner. They started over to our door.

"Oh calm down  you big baby." I said, walking over to my duffle bag, taking out my badge. "Get in the bathroom and calm the fuck down."

"What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't get to answer as there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Go you big dope!" I said, slipping off my hoodie. I rolled down my long sleeves the rest of the way, and opened the door.

"What can I do for you officer?" I asked, frowning.

"Ma'am, we've heard that a couple of men snuck into your room."

"I think you must be mistaken sir." I said, acting confused. "I have severe paranoia, and I always check my room before I settle in. If there had been anyone in my room, you would know it."

"What about the car in front of your room?"

"That's my car, officer. I've been chasing this car for months. I finally caught up with the men who stole it by the bridge. Unfortunately, they got away before I could rough them up."

"We've also had a complaint that a gunshot was heard from your room."

"Yes, I thought I saw a rat. I seriously hate rats."

"Do you have the permit to carry a weapon?"

"Well, I'd hope so, considering I'm FBI."

"Oh really now?"

"FBI. Agent Franklin." I said, flashing my badge at them.

"How have you been doing your job while chasing this car?"

"Oh, you really think I've been actually chasing this car? No, I ran my plate numbers, keeping an eye on it. I was told to come work the case of the missing males, and the car stopped on the bridge. Those two idiots got right out, and honestly I would have thrown them off the bridge for causing me so much trouble if it wouldn't have costed me my job."

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to come with us. I need to run your numbers."

"Certainly sir." I said, smiling.


	3. Jericho, California Pt 2

"Well Agent Franklin, looks like you check out."

"I know." I said it a bored voice.

"Sorry, Miss. We had a couple of bafoons come through, flashing around fake badges. I had to be careful."

"What a couple of idiots." I said dryly.

"Yes, idiots." He laughed. "Hey, would you mind coming down to the station? You can help us catch them. Plus, you should really go see the chief. He'll want to know that you're here."

"Of course." I said, smiling. "Just let me go get my keys. I left them on the night stand. Meet you at the station?"

"Sure." He said, smiling back. He started up the car, still smiling, and drove away. I watched him go, waiting until his car had disappeared, then turned back to the house, cussing up a storm. I walked in, ruffling through my duffle bag.

"Fern. Hey, you okay?" I rolled my eyes, finding my FBI clothing.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe you two are stupid enough to be carrying around FAKE badges!" I huffed, pulling off my shirt. I had a simple black bra underneath, so nothing was showing, but I heard Sam cough and walk to the other side of the room.

"You could have warned me about that." I rolled my eyes.

"Like you haven't seen this before." I said, taking off my black yoga pants. I heard Dean come out of the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks before going over to Sam. I looked over to see them both facing the wall. I rolled my eyes, silently getting dressed. While I was doing so, I heard them talking.

"Since when are you so modest?" I heard Sam whisper.

"Dude, we'll talk about this later." I heard Dean whisper. Sam protested, but Dean cut him off. "Sam, this is not the time to be doing this." I had finished getting dressed, so I turned to the boys.

"You can look now boys." I said, unbuttoning the top button my shirt to expose some cleavage. They both looked back, but Dean looked down again.

"Don't you think that's a little too much skin?" He asked, looking everywhere but at me.

"Not really. I think that cop had the hots for me, and like any normal woman who wants something, I have to flaunt it to get it." Dean scoffed. I rolled my eyes, holding out my hand. "I need the car keys."

"What, why?" Dean demanded, finally looking at me.

"For one, that's my fathers car. For two, I made up a lie that I had been chasing you guys forever trying to get my car back while still trying to do my job. You can have my car to finish the case. I'll distract the cops." I took the keys from my hoodie pocket, holding it out to them. "Don't fuck up my car too bad." Dean didn't look happy about handing over the keys, but did as I said, Sam put his hand my shoulder.

"What did you mean about carrying fake badges? Isn't what you have fake too?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"When you've been hunting as long as I have, getting caught gets old. As far as the system is concerned, I'm really a FBI agent, a real federal marshal, a cop, you name it. And Bobby has my back, so." I jingled the keys. "I gotta go. Have fun with that white woman. Oh, and meet me at the bridge when you finish." I turned away from them, leaving the motel room, and getting into the Impala.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*at the station*

"So, Deputy Hein, about this missing persons case. Is there any connection between the victims?" I asked, sitting in the deputy's office.

"They're all male." he said, frowning. "Honest, that's it. There isn't much to go on, really." A knock on the door made me turn around, curious. A man walked in, pointing at me.

"Is this the one who had a run in with those two idiots?" He asked.

"Yes, Sheriff." Hein said, standing. I stood up as well, holding out my hand to him.

"Agent Franklin." I said, smiling. The sheriff took my hand, shaking it.

"Sheriff Pierce." He said, introducing himself. "Agent, I need your help on something." he said, motioning for me to follow him. I nodded.

"Excuse me, Deputy." I said, following the sheriff. He lead me to his office, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down, making sure my skirt stayed down and that I was sitting on it. Pierce smiled, trying to be friendly. I smiled back, but then noticed the brown leather bound journal on the desk. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's this sheriff?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I have no idea. It has a bunch of Satanic mumbo jumbo. Thought you would want to take a look at it." I confidently took the journal, opening it up.

"Do you have any idea whose it is?" I asked, flipping through the pages. I was almost never allowed to touch this. It felt weird to actually be touching my fathers journal.

"I think it was those two guys who stole your care. Sam and Dean." I forced myself not to snap my head up at the mention of their names. I didn't react, just nodded.

Damn, I could be a fucking actress.

"Sir, may I keep this? I think it could help me find those two bafoons."

"Sure, I guess. It's nine kinds of crazy. I can't make anything out." I closed the journal, smiling at the sheriff.

"Thank you sheriff. I'm sure this will help in putting those fakes behind bars where they belong." The sheriff nodded, waving me off. I left the room, pulling out my phone to call the boys, only to realize I didn't have their phone numbers.

"Fuck." I grumbled under my breath, calling Bobby instead.

"Yello." He answered. I laughed.

"Bobby, is that anyway to greet me?" I said, getting into the Impala.

"Oh, hey princess!" he said, perking up instantly. I smiled at the old nickname. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm working a case with a couple of idiots. Dad sent me to work with them." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Bobby, you still there?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm here princess. Who are they?"

"Sam and Dean. I was calling to see if you maybe had phone numbers for them? I forgot to get it off of them before we split up."

"Uh, yea, yea, I have the number." He said. "It's Dean's." He gave me the number, and I thanked him, about to hang up when Bobby started talking again.

"Fern, will you come by after you're done with the case? I'd like to see you again." I smiled.

"Sure Bobby. I'd love to. I'm gonna get some pie before I get up there. Nice warm apple pie from the bakery. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetheart, that sounds perfect." He said, hanging up. I looked at my phone when he did. He sounded kind of distracted. I shrugged, not thinking too much about it. I dialed Dean's number, asking him where he was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby's POV

I called up that idjit Winchester. I tapped my foot, feeling anger rise up in my stomach. I had to call three times before he even picked up.

"Bobby, what's going on? Are the kids all right?"

"Yea, their peachy, you know, working together on a goddamn case!" John was silent on the other end. "John, are you stupid? Wasn't it you who convinced everyone to keep those three apart?"

"Yea." he said, sounding sad, which angered me even more.

"Then why in the bloody hell did you decide you were going to introduce them now!?"

"I didn't. I just told Fern to find them. She doesn't even know that they're related. As far as she is concerned, her and Adam are my only kids.

"You idjit! Did you not even stop and think that Dean might remember her?"

"What are you--"

"Stop and think, you stupid stupid Winchester! You tried so hard to make Dean think that Fern died in the fire with Mary, and you told him never to talk with Sam about her. I've heard you, don't even try to deny it!" I yelled, hearing John about to protest. "And now, you just introduced them. And I guarantee she has already told them her relations to you, about who she is, and how she found them." John was silent, and I had to refrain from throwing my landline across the room. "John, Fern is coming over later. You need to get your ass over here, and talk to her. And while you're at it, why don't you call Dean and tell him to keep his mouth shut!" I slammed the landline into it's holder, hanging up on the bastard.

"You put us all in danger by putting the angel and demon back together." I whispered, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.


	4. Hold Your Tongue

I pulled up to Bobby's house, smiling. I loved coming to Bobby's. He was like my uncle. He and my father had taught me everything I knew, and would ever need to know. About living, hunting, and how to cook amazing pie.

God, I fucking loved pie.

I got out and stretched. Man, had that been a long drive. I hated driving, but how else would I get everything I needed to me? Maybe I should get a house in every state, and just keep one of everything in each house.

I liked that idea. No more motels.

But how would I pay for that? Ugh, that would cost me way to much.

Guess I'd just have to stick with motels.

"Bobby!" I called as I opened the door. "Bobby, I'm here!"

"Hey, princess!" Bobby said, calling from his study. "I'm in here!" I grinned and made my way to his study, giggling at how much of a mess it was. Like always, books were piled everywhere, some piles bigger then me. Which isn't really saying anything, considering I was only 5'5".

"Hey Bobby!" I said, coming up behind him and hugging him. "It's been awhile."

"Well, with you taking care of Adam, I wouldn't expect you to have much time to see me." Bobby said, turning so he could hug me back. "Say, have you gotten taller?"

"No way Bobby, I think you just got shorter." I said, swatting him playfully. Bobby laughed, by then became very serious.

"Fern, sweetheart, we need to talk." I gave Bobby a puzzled look, but followed him into his living room. "There's pie if you'd like some." I looked at the coffee table and instantly brightened up.

"Chocolate cream ice-cream pie with whipped cream and oreo topping? Bobby, you dog, you know exactly how to make me listen."

"No, I just know how to make you sit still for more then 10 minutes!" I giggled, running to the kitchen to get some plates and forks.

"Bobby, you know I can't help my ADHD tendencies." I said, dishing out some pie. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating pie, when Bobby cleared his throat, putting down his barely touched pie.

"Fern, do you know who those two men were that you're father sent you after?" I looked up from my half eaten pie, cocking my head to the side.

"Just a couple of guys that my dad knows." Bobby nodded, looking away from my to a window. "Bobby, are you okay?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's POV

I had just gotten to the hotel room after dropping off Sammy. It was night, but how could I sleep? I had just seen my little sister. Talked to her after 22 years. Looked in her face and saw how much of a woman she had become without her big brother. Without her twin.

In the motel room, I couldn't help but study her face. Drink in every detail of her. She was short, very short. Maybe about 5'5". Long brown hair that hung down to her lower back, but she expertly tied into a bun when she dressed up as an FBI agent. And her eyes were the same shade of green as mine. We could've passed as twin's, honestly. And her body was slim and trim, like she had been hunting for as long as we had.

Where had she been this whole time? What was her favorite thing to hut? Did she like pie as much as I did? So many questions, so few answers.

I shook my head clear, picking up my phone and dialing my father. I had to call him twice before he answered me.

"Dean." He said.

"Hey dad." I answered, feeling giddy. "Dad, I think I'm going crazy."

"Dean, whats going on?" He asked, concerned.

"Dad, I think I just saw Fern. But, it can't be her, right? She died in the fire." I heard my father sigh on the other end.

"Bobby warned about this." He said, sounding tired. "Dean, you remember her?"

"I remember having a sister. Sam's twin. But it can't be her, right?"

"No, son, it's her."

"But how is that even possible? She died with mom."

"I thought so too, son. But, well..."

"Dad, you have to tell me. Please." Tears were flowing from my eyes as the realization that my little sister was alive, and I had missed 22 years of her life.

"Remember that night of the fire, when I left you and Sam at that motel? And then I was gone for a few days?" I said I did. "Well, that night, when I left you guys there, I went back to the house. I wanted to look around, grab some clothes for you two, food, the works. But when I went upstairs, I heard a baby crying. I went into the nursery and found Fern. And she was..."

"What?"

"Nothing. But I took her and I brought her to a friend of me and your mothers. I couldn't take care of twins, Dean. Taking care of Sam and you on my own was hard enough."

"On your own? I helped you all those years! I could've helped you with Fern! But because of you, I thought she was dead! I lost 22 years with my sister because of you."

"Dean, you wouldn't understand-"

"Why didn't you just tell us? Just tell me? I knew her. I saw her."

"I heard your mother's voice, Dean. I swear, I did. She said they couldn't be together."

"Why? Why would mom ever say that?"

"Son, I don't know. I just did as I heard. I heard what she told me, and so I separated them. I had to."

"I need to see her."

"No, not again Dean. And you can NOT tell Sam about her."

"Dad, are you kiddi-"

"No, I am not. Do not tell Sam about her."

"Then I want to see her again. She at least deserves to know."

"Dean, I said no. They cannot be together again. Ever." a pause, then a curse. "Dean, I need to get to Bobby's. He wants me to talk with him and Fern. I'll talk to you later." He hung up, and I glared at my phone.

"I can't." I said, grabbing my keys and running out to the Impala, and racing off to Sam.


	5. Why Did I Never Know

Dean's POV

"Sammy..." I said, standing beside my brother, leaning on the hood of the Impala. His apartment was on fire, and his girlfriend, Jess, was inside.

"Let's go Dean." Sam said, turning away from me. I pursed my lips, feeling awful. First mom, now Jess? "I'm ready."

"Sam, you should wait."

"No, I need to get away. I need to. I can't, okay?" I nodded, getting into the drivers seat. I started the car, and pulled away, a destination in my mind.

"So, we have a case?" Sam asked. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No, we're going to Bobby's." I said, looking over at his confused face.

"But what about that fight Dad and Bobby had. Shouldn't we steer clear?"

"No, we need to go there. Someone important is there."

"Who?" I shook my head, not sure how to begin. "Dean, who is it?"

"Sam, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that." I said. "She was important to me, but you didn't even know her." Sam sat quietly for a moment.

"Are you talking about that Fern girl?" I hesitated. "Dean, who is she? She couldn't have really been dad's kid, could she?"

"Sam, she passed all the tests. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing we had ever seen."

"Yeah, but it definitely raises a lot of questions. When would he even have time to have another kid? And how did you learn about her?"

"Because, Sammy, she was there."

"There? Where there? Dean, come on."

"Sam, she was there, 22 years ago, in your crib."

"M-my crib? Dean, what-"

"Sam, Fern was there. She is our little sister, even though she was only born 10 minutes after you." I could feel Sam's eyes boring into me, but I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have...a twin?"

"Yes, Sam, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Dude, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Dad said he went back for some stuff at the house and found her still in the crib."

"Why was she still even in the crib?"

"I don't know. I remember him giving you to me, and telling me to run. He stayed behind, to get mom off the ceiling. To help her. Maybe he forgot Fern in the chaos."

"How do you forget a kid?" Sam demanded, anger dripping from her voice.

"I don't know, Sam, okay? Dad said he took her to a friend. But after I dropped you off, I called him and he said he only told me she died to not make me ask questions. He wanted me not to tell you about her. To lie and say she was lying about being his. To stay away from her. But I can't, Sammy. I can't. She's my sister."

"Our sister." Sam said. "Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fern's POV

"They're Winchesters?" I asked, feeling that pie start to come back up. "My brothers?"

"Dean is the eldest, yes, and Sam is your twin." Bobby said, rubbing my back.

"How come dad never told me?" I wailed, tears running from my eyes. "I thought all I had was Adam. He said I was a miracle with my real mom. He said it was just me and Adam. He...he lied to me...How could he do that?"

"Princess, he was just trying to protect you." Bobby said, pulling me closer. "There is something you don't know, something really big. But I can't tell you."

"Bobby, please, you have to tell me. I have to know."

"No, Bobby, please. You can't tell Fern." I turned and saw my father walk in, shivering from the air conditioning.

"You!" I cried, jumping up and rushing to him. "You lying dog!"

"Watch your tone young lady. I may have lied, but I am still your father!"

"Why didn't you tell me I had more brothers? An older brother, and a twin, no less! Do you know what they say about twins? That they are one big soul, split up to make two entities because one body can't hold it, and they are not to be separated! You broke an ancient twin code!"

"Listen, little girl-"

"I am 22 years old, and I want answers! I am not a little girl anymore!" My father's face sagged, tears jumping to his eyes.

"No, you're not. You're a young lady, and you're right, you deserve answers. But I just can't give them to you. Not yet."

"Dad, I have a right to know." I said, my voice breaking. "Please..."

"Fern, I can't." He said, turning and walking to the door. He stopped, turning slightly to me. "Stay away from your brothers, Fern. You'll be safer that way." He sighed, turning back away, walking back out. I heard his start his car and drive away. And all the while, I didn't move from where I stood. I just sagged to my knees, tears flowing freely.

"How long have you known." I said, not really asking.

"I've always know, angel." Bobby said, staying far from me. I shook my head, feeling completely betrayed.

"You knew this whole time, and you, of all people, the one person I trusted more then my own father, lied to me."

"Fern, there's more to this story then you know."

"Why won't anyone tell me, Bobby? Why is it I'm all grown up, but no one will trust me with the truth?"

"Princess, I would love to tell you. But your father and I are worried."

"About what?"

"One day, princess. But for tonight, you've heard enough." I shook my head, getting up and walking to the fridge.

"Whatever. Tonight, I'm going to get smashed and eat pie. I'm going to drink and eat until I die." Bobby didn't say a word, just let me walk by him wordlessly. Tears still flowed, but I mostly ignored them. I felt betrayed, but I was going to eat and drink myself silly.

Maybe I'd feel better after that.


	6. What's Happening?

I woke up with the worst hang over I had ever felt in my life. I was asleep on the couch, still swimming in the smell and taste of beer. I got up slowly, feeling my stomach churn. I groaned, ready to vomit, but I swallowed down the need, because right now, I really, really had to pee.

I got up slowly, making my way to the bathroom, groaning and moaning about how the universe hates me. I got on the toilet, letting loose the urine within. I had just gotten up and was washing my hands when I heard someone burst in through the front door. I pressed my ear up against the door, listening.

"Bobby!" I heard a man call. I squinted, trying to remember where I had heard that voice before. "Bobby, where is she?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I heard Bobby say.

"Bobby, we know Fern is here." My eyes widened, smiling. It was Dean! My big brother. "Bobby, I know you don't drink this much. And since when do you eat pie?"

"I can eat and drink whatever and as much as I like! I'm a grown man!" Bobby said, defensive. I chuckled, letting myself out of the bathroom.

"Glad to know you two are as good at detective skills as dad." I said, grinning up at Sam and Dean.

"Fern.." Sam breathed, stepping closer. I smiled up at him, laughing.

"You are a lot taller then I originally thought." I said, giggling. He smiled, shaking his head and doing a weird little laughing scoff.

"And you're a lot shorter then I would have thought." He said. I rolled my eyes, not sure what to do.

"Fern, I wish I had known." Dean said, stepping between us. I looked down sadly.

"Dean, neither of us knew. I thought I was the only one birthed from mom and dad. He told me I was a miracle child, and that there was no one else." Dean wrapped my in a hug, smoothing back my hair.

"I'm here kiddo." He said, kissing the top of my head. I hugged back, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"It was just me." I said, crying harder. I decided not to tell them about Adam. Adam was only related by our father. And plus, right now, I just wanted to savor the fact that I had two full blood related brothers who knew how I felt about mom.

I pulled away from Dean, smiling through my tears. I looked up at my twin, still smiling.

"Glad to have someone else who understands." I said. He nods, tears in his eyes too. I open up my arms, waiting to hug my twin. He bent down slightly, getting ready to embrace me.

"DON'T!" Bobby yelled, jumping in between us. "What ever you do, do not touch each other."

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Dean asked, confused.

"They can not touch each other." Bobby insisted, swallowing. "Trust me." But Sam didn't listen. He moved around Bobby, pulling me into an embrace. I couldn't help but hug back. I smiled and nestled into his chest, happier then I ever thought I could be.

I never wanted this moment to end.

But it did as soon as the burning started.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's POV

I don't think either of them realized what happened when they touched. They both just held onto each other.

As soon as they connected, a thick smoky ring, black on Sam's side, white on Fern's side, radiated off of them, a new one coming off of them every 5 seconds, like a pulse. Bobby and I were thrown up against a wall, but I still forced myself to watch. From Sam's feet, a smokey black fire rose, engulfing his body in a very think haze. And protruding from Ferns back was a shadowy pair of wings, as big as life, yet dainty like her figure.

But despite this, they just kept holding each other.

If it weren't for Fern's face of discomfort, I would be concerned with the fact that nothing was wrong. She looked up at Sam, who was looking down on her, frightened. They both looked over at me, scared. They dropped to their knees as the ring became a ball of white and black, surrounding them.

"SAMMY!" I yelled, trying to get to them.

But I was stuck.

"DEAN!" The both cried out. Fern began crying out, trying to get away from Sam.

"Sam, you're burning me!" She cried, trying to get him to release her, but he was locked up in fear, unable to release his muscles enough to let her go. She continued screaming out, and I could see burn marks popping up on her arms.

"Sammy, let her go!" I yelled, trying to get through to my brother. But he pulled her closer, as if he wanted to protect her, but really he was just hurting her more.

"Sam!" She screamed, trying harder to pull away. I watched as Sam's black flames licked at Fern's flesh, burning her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, making her cry harder when the salty tears entered her burns.

And then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. The ball of light and dark dissipated, and the flames and wings vanished. Fern slumped back against her twin, now that he was unable to burn her any longer, breathing hard.

"Jesus!" Bobby yelled, prying Sam's hands off of Fern so I could drag her away. Sam was still, but still in a form of shock. I shook my sister, trying to get her to look at me, but her eyes rolled back into her head as she went slack in my hands.

"Fern, look at me! Come on, I just got you back. Look at me, damn it!" I cried, slapping her cheek.

"Dean, she's passed out! Just leave her alone!" Bobby cried, trying to pull her away from me, but I held fast.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'll put her on the couch. Call dad. Now!" I demanded, picking up Fern and moving around Sam to lay her down on the couch.


	7. What The Hell

Dean's POV

"Dean, I told you not to go looking for Fern!" Dad yelled, pacing in front of me. I held Fern's head in my lap, smoothing her hair back. "Dean, are you even listening?"

"Of course I am." I croaked, not taking my eyes from my sister.

"Then say something! How could you go against what I said? I told you to stay away from Fern."

"She's my sister." I said, my voice rising. "She's my little sister, and you let me believe that she was dead. You let me believe it was just me and Sam. You didn't even bother to tell me, me, that she was okay, just not with us. I could've lived with the fact that she was alive and well, but I can't live with the fact that you lied about it."

"Dean, don't you think I had a good reason for separating the two of them?" I looked up at my father, shaking my head.

"No, dad, I don't think you had a good reason. Because the reason you gave me was that you couldn't take care of two kids, let alone three. So you gave her up to god knows where, and know she's here, and I'm not letting her go. I will not let her go back to wherever it was you sent her, because dammit, she's my sister!"

"Dean, you need to go."

"No, John, I think they need to know." Bobby said, standing up from where he sat in the kitchen. "You weren't here. You didn't see what happened, but I did. And it was freaky. And I reckon they're gonna want answers."

Fern suddenly gasped for air, sitting up, trying to catch her breath. I hadn't even realized she wasn't breathing during the entire time she had been knocked out. I grabbed her, trying to pull her closer, but she resisted, coughing and retching. John and Bobby sprang forward, ready to help. But as they did that, she raised her hand, and they went flying up against the wall. I looked at my sister, not sure what to do.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She screamed, getting up off the couch. She flicked her wrist, sending our father flying into the kitchen. She went to go after him, but suddenly she was thrown back, hitting the fireplace.

"He's not worth it!" Sam cried, holding out his hand. I sat back down, not wanting to be thrown against a wall. She looked up at her twin, her eyes glowing pure white.

"They tainted us!" She cried. The lights began flickering, and as they did, wings began to spread out from Fern's back. I looked over at Sam, who's fire had begun engulfing his being once more.

"Who tainted us?" Sam demanded, standing up from where he had sat on the floor.

"Mom and dad!" She said, getting up to face her twin. "I don't want to hurt you, Sam, but if I have to to get to him, I will!"

"Stop it!" dad cried, suddenly between the two of them. "Stop, please! I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just please, stop this!" Fern and Sam glared at each other, but gradually, the flames and wings vanished, and Bobby fell from the wall. Everything was quiet, as if none of what had just happened had happened.

"Start talking." Fern demanded, sitting down next to me. Sam nodded, sitting on my other side. Dad sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"When you two were born, you were both sickly. You two were almost guaranteed death. Me and your mother, we argued about different ways to help you. You went through so many treatments, but there wasn't much more that could be done. We were devastated. But, we took two different routes of how to help you. I prayed, and she went off to do what she wanted to do about it. I prayed and prayed. I was a very religious man before I became a hunter. And one day, the day before you both became six months, I was visited by an angel. He said his name was Barachiel, the angel of blessings. He came to me, and said he was sent to help me. He said he would only save one of you. Just one, because the other baby was already promised to someone else. I didn't think too much about it until the next day. I wanted to get into the nursery, and your mother wouldn't let me go up the stairs. She blocked the way, and said she didn't want me to watch as only one of you was to be saved. I had asked her what she meant, but she refused to answer me. And then we heard fighting, and I pushed passed her, running upstairs. There was Barachiel, standing over you, Sam, blood on your lips. And over you, Fern, stood a demon with yellow eyes, blood on your lips as well. I-I was scared, and I slammed into the demon. He went to use his telekinetic powers on me, but I moved, and up went your mother, to the ceiling, and she was lit on fire. Then you came, Dean, and I grabbed you, Sam, because-"

"You thought I was the demon baby." Fern said, her voice catching. Dad nodded, shaking his head. "You were going to let me burn with mom because you thought I was the one who ingested demon blood?"

"I was trying to save Mary." He said, his head down. "I went back, eventually, and I found you, covered in Mary's ashes, still in the crib, wings burned into the floor and walls. I heard her voice when I picked you up. She told me not to let either of you be together, so I sent you off to live with your surrogate mother.

"You left me." She whispered. "You thought I was the demon, and you were going to kill me for it."

"So, if you had known what you knew after, would you have left me?" Sam asked, looking just as hurt as Fern.

"No, I-"

"So, it's because I'm a girl, and you wanted, what, two strong, able-bodied men to carry on your hunter line?"

"No, you're not listening!"

"No, I think I've heard enough." Fern said, getting up and rushing upstairs.

"Fern-" dad said, sighing.

"You should have never let her come after us." I said, getting up and going to the stairs, Sam close behind me.

"I thought it would be best for you to at least know." He said, not moving.

"Well, you were wrong." Sam said, following me upstairs.


	8. Why

I buried my face in my pillow, bawling my eyes out.  How did my life go from okay to complete and utter shit? How? Why?

I cried harder, my heart aching. I had just gotten my twin back, and I couldn't even touch him. I couldn't touch him. My own twin.

I heard a knock on the door. I pulled my face from my pillow, sniffling.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"It's Dean." came a muffled reply. "Want some company?"

"No, not really." I sniffled. "Is dad still here?"

"He hightailed it out of here as soon as we were all upstairs." I lowered my head. Of course he would run, the coward. How could he live with himself? How could I live with myself, knowing what I did?

"You can come in." I sighed, curling into myself. Dean opened the door, carrying a box.

"Do you like banana cream?" He asked, holding up the box.

"Only if you mean pie." I said. He instantly brightened up, sitting down on my bed.

"Are we sure your Sam's twin?" He joked.

"Sam doesn't like pie?" I asked, appalled.

"He thinks pie and cake are the same thing." He said, rolling his eyes. I made a shocked face, gagging.

"If he ever buys me cake, I'll shove it in his face." I said, giggling. Dean offered me some pie, and I gladly took it, shoving it into my mouth.

"Seriously, are you sure you're Sam's twin? I think you look way more like me."

"Height and all." I said, smiling. Dean threw his head back in laughter. I laughed with him, loving the feeling. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like this.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked, appearing at the door.

"Come in here, twinnie!" I said, smiling. Sam came in, shutting  the door. He sat down on the floor, close enough to be in the triangle, but far enough not to touch me. I looked at him for a while, cocking my head to the side.

"Do you at least like cheeseballs?" I asked, smiling.

"Cheeseballs?" he asked, confused.

"Yas, cheeseballs." He looked at me blankly. "Don't you dare tell me you've never had cheeseballs." he shook his head, and I threw my hands up in defeat. "Oh my GOD you haven't lived until you've eaten cheeseballs!"

"Have you eaten the bacon burgers from Conner's Diner Burgers?" Dean asked, grinning/

"Are they good?" I asked, thinking.

"Not the best, but I love bacon burgers, so they were pretty good."

"Oh damn, I need to try them then. I can't live without burgers."

"Thank god, the girl ain't a vegetarian!" Dean said, slapping his leg. "I was a little worried."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a vegetarian." Sam said, trying to look cross but failing. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, but I couldn't eat veggies for every meal." I said, sticking my tongue out. Dean nodded, smiling like a child. It was quiet for a moment, then Sam broke the silence.

"Hey, Fern, we found a case, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." I brightened up even more. They were inviting me on a hunt! This was awesome!

"You want me on a hunt?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Hell yeah. It's the family business. And Fern, whether you like it or not, you're family." I smiled, giving away how I really felt.

"Of course I want to come!" I cried, jumping on Sam to give him a hug.

"Fern, wait!" But I couldn't wait. I wrapped my arms around Sam, squeezing him and shutting my eyes. I wanted to hug my twin. I didn't care if we gave off a beacon. I just wanted to be able to touch my twin.

I opened my eyes a bit, seeing if anything was happening.

"Nothing." Dean said, confused. "Nothing at all."

"Well, of course not. Their blood has been awakened." we all jumped, looking over towards the door. There stood a strange man, short brown hair and piercing blue eyes that matched his tie. He wore a trench coat over a black loose fitting suit.

"Who are you?" I asked, swallowing. His face looked beautiful. Not his human face, but his face inside. He was a possessed man. "A demon?"

"No, I am an angel of the lord." He said, walking towards us. I stood up to greet the angel, bowing.

"What is your name?" I asked, standing up straight.

"Castiel." He said, looking down at my brothers. "You two could learn something from your sister."

"Might be because they can't see your true face." I said, smiling. He looked back at me, not smiling.

"You are a product of Barachiel." He said, not really asking, but I nodded anyways.

"I only ingested his blood." I said, shrugging.

"Which makes you half angel." He said, pursing his lips. He looks passed me, at Sam. "And him a half demon."

"Now hold on." Dean said, getting up to stand beside me. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." He said, confused. "I just said that."

"No, who do you think you are coming in here, and labeling my siblings."

"Castiel, an ange-"

"Stop, stop, stop." Dean said, pinching between his eyes. "Sam, Fern, help me."

"He's right Dean." I said, shrugging. "We are half now."

"No, no you're not! You're Fern and Sam Winchester, normal twins. Just because you drank blood, doesn't mean you're different. Blood passes through the system."

"Not angel and demon blood." Castiel said. "It's different from regular blood. It stays in the system."

"But-"

"Dean, stop." I said, sitting down beside Sam. "You can't change us just because you want to."

"She's right." Castiel said, nodding. "You should take some lessons from your sister." And with that, he was gone. Dean continued pacing, agitated. I yawned, laying down where I sat on the floor.

"I'm tired," I said, turning onto my side.

"No, you can't sleep. We need to talk about this!" Dean cried.

"Sleep first." I said, stretching, closing my eyes.

"But-"

"Sleep first." I insisted, yawning. It was quiet for a moment.

"You heard her." Sam said, laying down beside me. "Sleep first." Dean sighed, not happy, leaving the room. When he came back, he came back with two pillows and blankets. He threw one at Sam, then the floor beside me, grabbing mine and tossing it to me. Then he gave us each a blanket before laying down on my other side.

"Sleep first." Dean said. I smiled, tapping his shoulder. He grunted, and I giggled, closing my eyes, letting sleep envelope me as I laid between my two brothers.


	9. Family Lunch

I woke up, stretching and groaning. I had fallen asleep on the floor, stayed there all night, and now I was paying for it. My body ached like hell. I yawned, looking over to my phone. I clicked the side button, groaning as the screen flashed 12:42.

"Hope the boy's didn't leave without me." I grumbled, getting up to stretch even more. I walked downstairs, not caring how I was looking. The smell of cooking meat met my noes, and my mouth instantly began to water.

"Hey, Fern. Want some burgers?" Dean asked, smiling. I smiled back, nodding. I sat down at the table, across from Sam and next to Bobby.

"Dean, since when do you cook?" Sam asked, rolling is eyes.

"Since the majority of our family is here." He said, smiling wider. "Mom and Dad arn't here, but you're here, and Fern, and Bobby. That's our family." I smiled with him, jumping in my seat.

We were a family.

Dean served the burgers, setting ketchup on the table before sitting down himself, digging in. I took a bite, and if I could purr, I would have been purring with happiness. They were so amazing. Sam picked at his, not really eating the meat. I giggled.

"Sam, come on. Meat is good for you!" I said, nodding for him to eat the meat.

"Meat may be good for you, but I'll stick with my protein shakes." He said, pushing it away. Dean and I dove for it, wanting it. Only I won, because I brought a fork to a slap fight.

"Ow! Fern, Jesus!" Dean cried, rubbing his hand. "Did you have to fork me?"

"Yas." I said, licking the bun. He scrunched up his face, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you can have it." He said, shaking his head to make another. I did a little happy dance in my chair. I looked over at Bobby, grinning. He grinned back, looking from me to Sam to Dean.

"It really is crazy how she took on Dean's features." Bobby said, shaking his head.

"We thought the same thing." Dean said, shrugging. "She even shares my love for pie." Sam scoffed, looking at me, squinting.

"There has to be something that we have in common." He said, giving me a puppy dog face. I shrugged.

"Ask a question." I said, smiling.

"Okay. Did you ever want to do something that wasn't hunting?" He asked, squinting harder. I laughed.

"I almost went to college to be a lawyer." I said, shaking my head. "But I decided to stick with hunting." Sam put his hands up, laughing.

"My sister." He said, smiling. "I just dropped out of college. I was going to be a lawyer too." He said. I laughed.

"Now if only you could love pie as much as me." I said. Sam shook his head. Dean turned back, a new box of pie in his hand.

"Apple pie?" He asked. I squealed, rushing to the freezer to dig out the carton of vanilla ice cream I had stowed away in there.

"Only with this!" I said, giggling. Dean brightened up even more, serving pie as I piled it with ice cream. We ate in silence for a few minutes longer when Sam coughed.

"So, about the case."

"Sam, come off it for now." Bobby said, his eye crinkling with joy. "I've been waiting to have a nice meal with all three of you for years. And now I have it."

"Don't worry Bobby. I'm not one to stay in motels." I said, grinning. "And I don't plan on going home."

"But what abo-" I coughed, pretending to choke, signaling to Bobby to not go there. Dean hurried over, wrapping his arms around me, squeezing hard and rapidly, trying to stop me from pretend choking. I reluctantly spit out what was in my mouth, breathing hard.

"Shit, sorry." I said, sitting down, giving Dean an apologetic look. He looked down at me, worried, but sat down as well. I continued to eat my pie, giving Bobby sideways glances, hoping he wouldn't complete that thought.

"So, about this case." Sam said cautiously, waiting to see if anyone was going to go and interrupt him again. "It's in Blackwater Ridge. Something kidnapping campers. You in Fern?" I nodded, smiling.

"I'd love to." I said, taking another bite of my pie. "I've never been hunting with anyone else but Joe."

"Dad never took you hunting?" Sam asked, confused.

"No. He thought it wouldn't look right." I said, blushing a deep red.

"But he let you go off with some guy Joe." Dean mumbled, getting up. Sam followed him, shaking his head.

"Uhm, Joe isn't-"

"We should go as soon as possible." Sam said, completely ignoring me. I glared in their direction, annoyed. How dare they ignore me? I am a vicious creature of the night!

"I agree." Dean said, pulling on his jacket. "Come on Fern." I rolled my eyes, getting up as well.

"Guess I gotta go Bobby." I said, smiling apologetically. Bobby waved me off, smiling.

"Go kill something, princess." Bobby said. I smiled, giving him a quick hug before grabbing my hoodie and rushing out to meet my brothers in the Impala.


End file.
